Gulat
by Lennethia
Summary: OneShot. Pairing : AC and KL. Kritik dan saran, mungkin?


Disclaimer : Gundam Seed / Gundam seed Destiny bukan milikku.

Dua tubuh yang saling bergulat. Keringat dimana-mana. Masing-masing hanya berbekal celana pendek dan sepatu kets dengan warna dan corak berbeda. Bersama, keduanya bergumul di atas matras putih berbentuk persegi yang dipagari oleh tali-tali putih.

Menjijikan.

"Pergi," suara berat menyela pikirannya. "Ada yang ingin menonton dengan tenang di sini," rupanya tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Nah, bukan berarti ia peduli.

Ia menggeleng kesal. "Ini kamarku, bodoh. Seharusnya aku yang mengusirmu keluar. Kenapa kau tidak menonton di ruang tamu saja?"

"Lacus benci gulat," ujar si suara berat sambil lalu. "Dan dia sekarang sedang di ruang tamu bersama keponakanku."

"Aku juga benci gulat," gerutunya.

"Kau adikku, bukan istriku," ujar suara berat itu seraya meraih remote tv dan mengeraskan suara tv. Suara sorak-sorak penonton berhiaskan lolongan mengerikan para petarung gulat sejenak mendominasi seisi ruangan.

Ia mengerang jengkel. Ia beranjak dari kursinya, melangkah kesal ke arah satu-satunya tv di kamar itu, lalu mencabut paksa kabelnya. "Argh! Cagalli!" sekarang giliran si suara berat yang mengerang kesal. Si suara berat sudah akan mengomel lagi, namun ketika melihat sorot mata membunuh yang diberikan adik semata wayangnya itu, nyalinya langsung menciut. Tanpa dikomando, si suara berat beranjak pergi dari kamar dengan langkah gontai.

Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tak habis pikir mengapa ada orang yang bisa menyukai…olahraga menjijikan semacam itu. Kemudian ia beranjak kembali ke meja yang tadi ia tinggalkan dan kembali tenggelam dalam tumpukan kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

* * *

"Lacus," desahnya pelan, menatap ragu si pemilik rambut pink yang tengah asyik menonton acara _reality show_ favoritnya. Keponakan, Amaria, tengah asyik merakit robot mainan pemberian Lacus dan dirinya. Bukan mainan yang cocok untuk anak berusia 5 tahun, sebenarnya. Tapi, well, Amaria sendiri terlihat sangat senang ketika menerima mainan itu, bahkan semakin girang ketika tahu bahwa mainannya _harus _dirakit terlebih dulu.

"Lacus," sahutnya lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih keras. Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut; mata birunya terfokus pada tv di hadapan mereka.

Suara tawa membahana—yang berasal dari tv, tentunya—sesaat memenuhi seisi ruangan. Amaria sejenak mendongak ke arah tv; mata hijau terangnya menyiratkan kekesalan. Amaria memang tak pernah suka dengan suara bising. Ia kemudian beranjak berdiri, lalu menarik ujung baju tantenya, "Tante Lacus," Amaria tidak menyembunyikan kekesalan dalam suaranya.

Yang dipanggil masih terfokus pada tv di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawa, sementara tangan kirinya mengusap ujung matanya yang mulai berlinang air mata.

Ia—yang tak lain tak bukan adalah si pemilik suara berat yang baru saja diusir Cagalli—menggeleng cepat ke arah Amaria seraya berbisik tanpa suara, "Amaria. Jangan.". Ia menatap Lacus—yang duduk di sebelahnya—dan Amaria—yang masih menarik-narik ujung baju Lacus—bergantian; dalam hati berharap Amaria menangkap isyaratnya dan mundur. Lacus yang sekarang tidak sama dengan Lacus yang biasanya. Kepribadiannya berganti 180 derajat begitu ia sudah duduk manis dan menonton _reality show _kesayangannya itu.

Sayangnya, Amaria adalah anak 5 tahun yang keras kepala. Dan juga tidak peka. Terlihat jelas Amaria tidak menangkap isyarat yang ia berikan dan terlihat jelas pula ia tak akan berhenti menarik-narik baju Lacus sebelum keinginannya tercapai, atau setidaknya tersampaikan. Si suara berat mengerang tanpa suara ketika menyadari bahwa Amaria benar-benar anak _mereka_ berdua. Dia mewarisi segala yang ada pada diri mereka. Termasuk sifat-sifat buruk mereka.

Dilihatnya Lacus menatap Amaria sejenak, lalu kembali menekuni _reality show _di hadapannya. Si suara berat bergidik ngeri dan langsung membanting setir isi doanya. Tadinya ia berharap Lacus mau berbaik-hati berbagi tv dengannya. Namun sekarang ia berharap Lacus masih cukup _sadar _untuk tidak membuat Amaria berlari ke pelukan ayahnya dan menangis. Lagipula, ia tahu Lacus—dalam keadaan normal—sangat menyayangi Amaria; ia pasti akan merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membuat Amaria menangis.

Well, itupun hanya terjadi kalau Lacus sudah bebas dari "jeratan setan" _reality show _itu.

Ketika Amaria tak henti-hentinya menarik baju Lacus serta memanggil namanya berulang-ulang, Lacus pun akhirnya menoleh ke arah Amaria. Si suara berat tak bisa melihat ekspresi Lacus, namun ketika mendengar suara dingin Lacus, ia tahu dirinya harus segera berbuat sesuatu untuk "menyelamatkan" Amaria. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Miss Zala?"

Amaria sudah hendak membuka mulut ketika si suara berat segera meraup Amaria dari lantai. "Halo, beruang kecil," sahut si suara berat, memaksakan senyum lebar. "Kau mau es krim?" ujarnya seraya menjauh dari Lacus dan tv. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah Lacus, berharap Lacus sudah melupakan keberadaan mereka.

Tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas lega ketika melihat Lacus sudah kembali menatap tv.

* * *

Cagalli mengerang kesal.

Ia beranjak berdiri, menyalakan kembali tv di kamarnya. Pertandingan gulat kesayangan saudara kembarnya masih berlangsung.

Ia mengerang lagi.

Ia meraih remote tv dan menekan beberapa tombol. Ketika dilihatnya tulisan "Rec." di layar tv, ia menggeleng-geleng kepala. "Olahraga menjijikan seperti ini. Kenapa mereka berdua bisa suka?"

Saat ia sudah kembali di kursinya, ia menatap layar tv selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali tenggelam dalam kertas-kertasnya.

* * *

Si suara berat menghela nafas.

Ia tengah duduk di salah satu sofa empuk di ruang keluarga, menatap jam dinding berbentuk bundar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok mungil yang terbaring di pangkuannya; Amaria tertidur setelah menghabiskan satu mangkuk besar es krim coklat yang mereka temukan di dapur. Kemudian ia beralih ke sosok perempuan yang bersandar di sisi kanannya; matanya terpejam sementara di pangkuannya terdapat mangkuk es krim milik Amaria. Lacus menghampiri mereka tak lama setelah Amaria tertidur, namun ia tak tahu pasti sejak kapan Lacus juga ikut-ikutan tertidur.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia tetap tak bisa menonton pertandingan gulat kesayangannya.

Berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari pertandingan gulat, ia mengecup lembut rambut Lacus, meresapi kesunyian yang nyaman. Sungguh menyenangkan, duduk bersama bersama istri dan keponakannya tercinta, tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan perdamaian dunia—yang kian hari kian merapuh—atau hal-hal berat lainnya. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut pirang Amaria. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar keponakannya, dan juga anak-anak di dunia, tidak perlu menghadapi masa depan yang serupa dengan masa lalunya.

"Hai, Kira," dan entah sejak kapan sosok pria dengan blazer hitam itu berdiri di hadapannya. Ia menatap si suara berat—alias kakak Cagalli, Kira—dengan tatapan lembut. Oke, bukan tatapan lembut bermakna lain, namun tatapan lembut yang hanya bisa lahir ketika memandang orang yang disayangi; apapun gendernya. Dan seolah tatapan lembut itu semakin melembut ketika pandangannya jatuh pada sosok mungil di pangkuan Kira.

"Terima kasih," suara pria itu terdengar lagi. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari Amaria. "Sudah menjaga Amaria."

Kira mengangguk. "Tak masalah. Amaria bukan anak yang susah ditebak; bukan hal sulit untuk menjaganya.

Pria itu tertawa. Tangannya meraup Amaria dengan lembut, menggendongnya. "Kau tahu, Amaria punya reputasi sebagai 'anak misterius' di mata guru-guru sekolahnya,"

Kira mengerjap. "Misterius?" ia menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau ia mendapat sebutan 'si keras kepala' atau 'si tidak peka' aku masih bisa mengerti. Tapi, misterius? Memangnya Amaria ninja?"

Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu, tersenyum geli. Kemudian ia beranjak ke kamar Amaria, meninggalkan Kira berdua bersama Lacus.

Kira menatap jam dinding; hari sudah mulai larut. Apa dia selalu pulang selarut ini? Bukannya ia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan si blazer hitam, hanya saja ia tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa Amaria, beruang mungilnya, tertidur tanpa sempat melihat ayahnya terlebih dulu—dan tentu saja itu semua salah si ayah karena pulang larut, bukan Amaria.

"Apa kau selalu pulang selarut ini?" tanya Kira seraya memberikan pandangan mencela ketika si blazer hitam a.k.a ayah Amaria datang dan beranjak duduk di sisi kirinya.

Ayah Amaria menggeleng. "Hanya sesekali. Kau tahu, biasanya justru Cagalli yang pulang selarut ini." ia menggeleng pelan. "Untungnya kami berdua tak pernah sama-sama terjebak di kantor hingga larut malam. Setidaknya Amaria tak perlu sampai harus tidur di rumah Dearka."

Ketika Kira memberinya pandangan bertanya, ia mendesah pelan. "Kami menitipkan Amaria di rumah Mir, Senin hingga Sabtu, sepulangnya sekolah. Mir-lah yang menjemput Amaria. Dan malamnya barulah aku, atau Cagalli, menjemput Amaria pulang."

Si suara berat menggeleng. Nah, sepertinya ia sering menggelengkan kepalanya malam ini. "Keponakanku yang malang." ujarnya sedih.

Ayah Amaria mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tv dan bertanya, "Jadi, siapa yang menang malam ini? Raul atau Ken?"

Si suara berat meringis, "Tak tahu. Cagalli tidak mengizinkanku menonton di kamarnya dan Lacus," ia berhenti sejenak untuk melirik istrinya, kemudian melirik ke arah tv di sisi kiri ruangan, dan lalu menatap ayah Amaria dengan pandangan kesal. "Nah."

Ayah Amaria mengangguk paham. "Raul pasti menang," ujarnya seraya beranjak berdiri.

Si suara berat berdecak. "Ken jelas lebih unggul." Kemudian ia menyeringai. "Kau tahu, aku bisa membayangkan Ken sekarang sedang mengelus piala kemenangannya."

Ayah Amaria tertawa. "Terusla bermimpi, Yamato." ujarnya sebelum beranjak ke lantai atas.

* * *

"Kau harus menginap di sini," suara adiknya, Cagalli, memecah lamunannya. Entah bagaimana Cagalli sudah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Ia menggeleng pelan kemudian menguap lebar serta mengusap matanya yang berair. "Kau tadi hampir tertidur," ujar Cagalli, suaranya terdengar lelah. "Kau tak boleh menyetir dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Kalau aku memang hampir tertidur dan kau memang ingin kami tidur di sini, lantas kenapa kau bangunkan aku?"

Cagalli berdecak kesal. "Maksudku, kalian tidur di kamar. Bukan di sini, di ruang bermain." Ruang bermain; sebutan Cagalli untuk ruang keluarga, lantaran ruangan ini penuh dengan mainan-mainan unik buatan ayah Amaria. Lacus pernah menyebutkan ruangan ini juga menjadi ruang bermain Cagalli. Namun ketika Kira meminta penjelasan—karena ia tak yakin Cagalli masih suka main mainan anak-anak—Lacus hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Dan, mengenal Lacus lebih dari 5 tahun, ia tahu arti senyuman itu : Lacus mengetahui sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan ia sukai atau tidak ia harapkan.

Dan, well, ignorance is bliss. Right?

"Kalian bisa tidur di kamarku." suara Cagalli memecah lamunannya lagi. "Kami bisa tidur bersama Amaria." ia mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan menguap pelan seraya mengusap matanya.

Kira sudah hendak membantah, namun ucapannya terpotong oleh suara lain. "Menginaplah di sini, Kira." ujar pria dengan blazer hitam—yang kini berada di balik punggung Cagalli. Dengan tangan melingkar di pinggang Cagalli, tentunya.

Sekarang giliran Kira yang berdecak. "Kau masih ingat tentang janjimu 5 tahun yang lalu kan, Athrun Zala?"

"Tak ada perbuatan atau perkataan yang memiliki makna ganda selama kau dan Cagalli masih satu atap." ujar pria dengan blazer hitam—alias ayah Amaria, Athrun Zala—sambil mempererat pelukannya. "Kau tahu, seharusnya kau buat perjanjian dengan kalimat yang lebih spesifik lagi. Kalimat bermakna ganda hanya muncul ketika masih ada keterbatasan. Dan sekarang," ia meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Cagalli, menyeringai. "Tak ada keterbatasan. Tak ada lagi makna ganda. Semuanya _jelas._"

"Berhenti menggoda kakakku, Athrun." ujar Cagalli, mendesah kesal. Dalam keadaan normal, Cagalli biasanya akan menjerit kesal seraya berusaha menjauh dari Athrun, dengan pipi memerah. Namun Cagalli yang sekarang adalah Cagalli yang sudah terlalu mengantuk untuk menjerit dan bersemu merah. "Kira, kau bisa menuntun Lacus ke kamarku kan? Aku mau tidur."

Kira mengangguk, masih melempar pandangan kesal pada sosok yang masih bertengger di belakang Cagalli. Kemudian ia beralih ke Lacus, berusaha membangunkannya. Setidaknya untuk bisa menuntunnya, Lacus harus—minimal—cukup sadar untuk menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Namun ketika didapatinya Lacus tak kunjung sadar, ia menyerah. Kira beranjak berdiri perlahan, memindahkan mangkuk di tangan Lacus, dan merengkuh badan dan lutut Lacus. Dalam sekali tarikan nafas, Kira berhasil mengangkat tubuh Lacus.

Ia memberikan Cagalli dan Athrun senyum malu-malu, yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat Cagalli dan seringai lebar Athrun.

Saat Kira sudah menaiki anak tangga pertama, terdengar suara Cagalli, "Kira, aku sempat menyimpan rekaman acara olahraga menjijikan tadi, kalau-kalau kau tak sempat menonton."

Kira mengerjap selama beberapa saat, terpana. Ia tak menyangka, benar-benar tak menyangka masih bisa menyaksikan pertandingan gulat kesayangannya. Ia mungkin sudah meloncat kegirangan, kalau saja tidak ada Lacus di genggamannya.

Kira berpaling, hendak mengucapkan terima kasih, namun langsung berbalik dengan wajah memerah. "Terima kasih, Cagalli." ujarnya dengan nada kesal; jelas ia merasa tidak nyaman akibat apa yang baru saja ia lihat, dan beranjak naik ke lantai atas.

* * *

"Aku belum mau tidur."

Cagalli menggelengkan kepala, melempar pandangan kesal pada sosok yang kini malah asyik mengamati mainan rakitan Amaria yang terbengkalai. "Memberi anak perempuan hadiah robot rakitan. Ini pasti ide Kira."

Cagalli menghempaskan diri ke sofa yang diduduki Kira tadi, perlahan memejamkan mata. Baru saja ia hendak terbang ke dunia mimpi, ketika mendapati tubuhnya diangkat oleh sepasang tangan yang sangat familier. "Bukan hanya Kira saja yang bisa menggendong istrinya." suaranya terdengar penuh dengan kebanggaan.

Ia sudah hendak mengomel, namun tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah terbaring di sebelah Amaria. Cagalli tersenyum, memandang Amaria dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Tangannya meraih rambut pirang Amaria, mengelusnya. Satu-satunya ciri fisik yang menandakan Amaria adalah anak biologisnya hanyalah rambut pirangnya. Siapapun yang melihat Amaria akan sepakar bahwa Amaria adalah versi mungil sekaligus versi feminim dari seorang Athrun Zala.

Cagalli sudah hendak tertidur ketika ia mendapati tangannya, yang tadinya mengelus rambut Amaria, diarahkan oleh tangan familier menuju rambut yang lain. Rambut biru gelap yang berbaring di sisi lain Amaria, tepatnya. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian tangannya diarahkan kebawah, menyentuh dahi, alis, hidung, dan berakhir di bibir seseorang.

"Es krim sebelum tidur." Cagalli mendapati sepasang mata hijau menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti. "Amaria selalu tidur pulas sehabis makan es krim. Ia tak akan mendengar atau melihat _apapun._"

Dan ketika ia melihat jari manisnya digigit lembut, ia tahu ia tak akan bisa tidur. Setidaknya untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

"Kau…mau _bermain gulat_, Cagalli?"

-end-

* * *

Kritik dan saran, mungkin?


End file.
